bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlizzardOfOz123/Piston Gauntlet
Weapon #1 - The Piston Gauntlet F****n poof! Not only is u' gonna go n' start a tussle, you're bringin a tin fist to the party? Fight me like a man! - Brute splicer ﻿'' The Piston Gauntlet The Piston Gauntlet is the first weapon that you get in the game, and is the successor to the Wrench and Drill. I wanted a melee weapon that could really have upgrades, and not rely on tonics like the wrench. I also wanted a true, ammo free melee weapon unlike the Drill. However i also wanted it to feel like a Big-Daddy weapon. The Piston Gauntlet is a massive, Big-Daddy sized armored glove that fits on Daedalus's right hand. It has a mechanisim of compressed air tubes and pnumatic pistons at the front, sides, and bottom. This system shoots out the pistons whenever Daedalus punches. The glove will shoot steam from the seams and make a whooshing sound from time to time while idle. When you pucnh an enemy, the pistons shoot out a foot from your hand and make a "Kerchunk!" sound. It is visibly worn and the leather glove is getting old. However the brass and high gauge steel shine bright with regular matinence. Ther is an air compressor on Daedalus's upper arm that supplys the weapon with it's power source. This translates to a bar on the top right of the screen that goes down when you attack, but recharges at a moderate rate (The basic bar in about ten seconds, with a slight recharge delay after attacking). You can craft a total of six enhancements to increase the bar. Attack Style Daedalus can use two attacks with this weapon: Attack one - Seismic Slam: This attack is the attack that happenes when you pull the trigger. Daedalus charges at the enemy, jumps up, rears back his fist, and slams it into the ground. This creates a large shockwave that can stumble enemies, and damage them in a small radius. Any enemy caught directly by the attack take huge damage. (And they will usually be lying in a crater.) Takes one fourth of the base compressed air. Attack two - Pneumo Fist: This attack is the quick melee. Daedalus will throw a swift front jab, causing any enemy to take significant damage and knockback, and any object to go flying. This attack takes much less compressed air. Enhancements Paint colors Include: Matt Black , Matt Red , Matt Brown , Matt Grey and, Matt Green. Materials Include: Brass, Steel, Copper, Ashed Iron, Titanium, and Gold Capacity Includes: 6 Compressed air tanks. Upgrade Path Well guys, i really don't want you to think i am ripping off Willbachbakal. I came up with a similar idea a long time before i read Will's blog, so don't give me any crap, O.K.? My wheel actually looks alot like Zelda's triforce, with a weapon upgrade at every vertex of the two triangles. I thought out this system to bring alot more characterization into the game. Red Upgrade - Kinetic Pulverizer: This upgrade causes a large steel plate conected to pistons to appear over Daedalus's knuckles. This upgrade causes any Piston Gauntlet attacks to be greatly enhanced. Seismic Slams make a much larger shockwave, do more damage, and have a larger damage blast radius. The Pneumo Fist attack causes any enemy hit to have the same effect as an object, flying several feet away. Blue Upgrade - Secondary Compression Chamber This upgrade adds a large second piston to the air compressor on Daedalus's upper arm. The Upgrade's effect causes any attack by Daedalus to take half the normal amount of compressed air, and the compressed air bar has no delay between attacking and starting to recharge. This allows for a much longer stream of attacks before having to find cover / recharge. Yellow Upgrade - Steam Jets This Upgrade causes a couple of steam pipes to extend up Daedalus's arm, ending by his elbow. When you attack, with either attack, steam shoots out of the pipes, boosting you forward. This significantly increases the range of both attacks, allowing you to hit enemys much further away. Purple Upgrade - Magnetic Deflector ''Note - Requires Secondary Compression Chamber, and Kinetic Pulverizer This upgrade causes several glowing blue batterys to be added to the side of the fist. When you attack with the gauntlet a shimmering blue sheild appears infront of the fist. This shield deflects bullets, rockets, and any other metal projectile (Not fireballs though). The enhanced magnetic field also has the effect of doing more damage to armored foes. Orange Upgrade - Inertia Dampener Note - Requires Kinetic Pulverizer and Steam Vents This upgrade causes two prongs to extend over the fist (A little like Wolverines claws) They arc with blue electricity. When you attack with this upgrade, enemys are stunned and take electical damage, and also fly away from you like bats outa hell when you use the quick melee. He's outta here! Green Upgrade - Focus Enhancer Note - Requires Secondary Compression Chamber and Steam Vents This upgrade causes a series of little blue lights to go up Daedalus's arm. When you attack with the Piston Gauntlet, at the end of the attack you get a short (3 second) period of bullet time. In this time you can precisly predict enemy movement. If another attack is initiated in the bullet time, it will do more damge than normal and create more bullet time. You can chain these bullet time attacks up to seven times, for an epic final attack! That's it for the Piston Gauntlet. Is it over powered, under powered, ect? Please tell me. And can anyone guess what the new secret plasmid is? Back to the Hub﻿ Category:Blog posts